


True Colors  An Avengers EMH Fanmix based on Every Thirty Days

by laurie_ky



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Based on the story Every Thirty Days, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover, Download Music link, Story Summary and Link, Lyrics, and Comments. </p>
<p>Bruce Banner is adept at hiding his feelings, including from himself. Clint Barton would like to change that.</p>
<p>This fanmix is based on the relationship that develops beween Clint and Bruce in Every Thirty Days, an Avengers EMH story I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors  An Avengers EMH Fanmix based on Every Thirty Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Thirty Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751972) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



True Colors

An Avengers EMH Bruce/Clint mix based on _Every Thirty Days_  


  
_Long, Long Way From Home_ | **Foreigner**  
 _Jim Dandy to the Rescue_ | **The Wright Brothers**  
 _Nowhere Man_ | **The Beatles**  
 _"If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out"_ | **Cat Stevens**  
 _Ring of Fire_ | **Adam Lambert**  
 _Shooting Star_ | **Bob Dylan**  
 _No Need to Argue_ | **The Cranberries**  
 _Against The Grain"_ | **City and Colour**  
 _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ | **Mama Cass**  
 _Cantus in Memory of Benjamin Britten_ | **Arvo Part (composer) Dennis Davis, S. Stuttgart**  
 _American Tune_ | **Eva Cassidy**  
 _I Could Be There For You_ | **Eisley**  
 _True Colors_ | **Eva Cassidy**  
 _Hello, Goodbye_ | **The Beatles**  
 _Lover of the Light_ | **Mumford and Sons**  
 _We Can Work It Out_ | **The Beatles**  
 _Love Me Do_ | **The Beatles**  
 _Fever_ | **Fishtank Ensemble**  
 _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ | **Sarah Mclachlan**  
 _You ain't Goin' Nowhere_ | **Bob Dylan**

Cover, Download Music link, Story Summary and Link, Lyrics, and Comments

**Every Thirty Days **An Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes story by Laurie.** **

**Summary:** Bruce Banner's a fugitive genius professor who could pass as a homeless kid. He's also a puzzle that Clint Barton can't quite figure out. So he gives Banner a hard time, hoping to see some honest reactions from him. Still, Clint volunteers to babysit Banner and take him where he wants to go when Hulk lets Banner out once a month. Clint does it as a favor for Hulk, his good friend. After all, Hulk is a fellow Avenger. Banner, he's not an Avenger. Clint made that clear to him. 

But when Banner starts refusing to take his day off, Clint decides it's been too long since he's seen Banner's freckled face. 

**[LJ Master Post](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/188076.html) | [Story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751972/chapters/1404070)**

[Link to download fanmix at Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ngj5del96wau0ug/True%20Colors%20An%20Avengers%20EMH%20fanmix.zip)

*** * ***

**Foreigner** (After the gamma accident, Bruce left his home and Betty Ross, trying to survive and keep the Hulk under control. Eventually he learned to accept the Hulk, but he lost Betty years ago. Now he's come back to the States and he's mentoring Hulk, as he tries to help the gamma mutants S.H.I.E.L.D. is experimenting on. He meets Clint after he's captured.) 

_Long, Long Way From Home_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1XSzwhhF6M)

It was a Monday  
A day like any other day  
I left a small town  
For the Apple in decay 

It was my destiny  
It's what we needed to do  
They were telling me  
I'm telling you 

I was inside looking outside  
The millions of faces  
But still I'm alone  
Waiting, hours of waiting  
Paying a penance  
I was longing for home 

I'm looking out for the two of us  
I hope we'll be here when they're through with us 

*** * ***

**The Wright Brothers** (Clint Barton, Agent of Shield, codename Hawkeye, is good at what he does. He seeks out Bruce Banner and Hulk and together they take down the leader and join the Avengers.) 

_Jim Dandy to the Rescue_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4dbzu0YDMM)

Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

I was sitting on a mountain top.  
30,000 feet to drop.  
Tied me on a runaway horse  
Uh huh, that's right, of course.  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

One day, I met a girl named Sue.  
She was feeling kind of blue.  
I'm Dandy, the kind of guy  
Who can't stand to see a little girl cry.  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

I was riding on a submarine  
Got a message from my mermaid queen.  
She was hanging on a fishing line.  
Mr. Dandy didn't waste no time!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

Once upon a time, I went to Maine.  
Got a ticket on a DC plane.  
Mr. Dandy didn't need no chute!  
I was high and ready to boot!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Jim Dandy to the rescue!  
Go, Jim Dandy! Go, Jim Dandy! 

*** * ***

**The Beatles** (Clint doesn't like the facade Bruce shows to the world. He's seen a different side to Bruce, one that he really likes.) 

_Nowhere Man_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfWEPu0w-7w)

He's a real nowhere man  
Sitting in his nowhere land  
Making all his nowhere plans for nobody. 

Doesn't have a point of view  
Knows not where he's going to  
Isn't he a bit like you and me? 

Nowhere Man, please listen  
You don't know what you're missing  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command 

He's as blind as he can be  
Just sees what he wants to see  
Nowhere Man can you see me at all? 

Nowhere Man, don't worry  
Take your time, don't hurry  
Leave it all till somebody else lends you a hand 

*** * ***

**Cat Stevens** (Clint to Bruce, exasperated about how Bruce hides his feelings.) 

_"If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out"_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or8TA6IPE-M)

Well, if you want to sing out, sing out  
And if you want to be free, be free  
'Cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are 

And if you want to live high, live high  
And if you want to live low, live low  
'Cause there's a million ways to go  
You know that there are 

[Chorus:]  
You can do what you want  
The opportunity's on  
And if you can find a new way  
You can do it today  
You can make it all true  
And you can make it undo  
you see ah ah ah  
its easy ah ah ah  
You only need to know 

Well if you want to say yes, say yes  
And if you want to say no, say no  
'Cause there's a million ways to go  
You know that there are 

And if you want to be me, be me  
And if you want to be you, be you  
'Cause there's a million things to do  
You know that there are 

*** * ***

**Adam Lambert** (Bruce falls for Clint, but he'll never let Clint know that.) 

_Ring of Fire_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOCFDsaPLBA)

Love is a burning thing  
And it makes, a firery ring  
Bound by the wild desires  
I fell into  
A ring of fire 

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down  
And the flames went up higher  
And it burns burns burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire 

The taste of love is sweet  
when hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, and the fire went wild 

*** * ***

**Bob Dylan** (Bruce watches the meteor shower while Clint sleeps next to him.) 

_Shooting Star_ [Music link](http://videos.sapo.tl/41ktom78Ydae23t4hv3D)

Seen a shooting star tonight  
And I thought of you. 

Seen a shooting star tonight  
And I thought of me 

If I was still the same  
If I ever became what you wanted me to be  
Did I miss the mark or overstep the line that only you could see  
Seen a shooting star tonight  
And I thought of me. 

Seen a shooting star tonight slip away  
Tomorrow will be another day  
Guess it's too late to say the things to you that you needed to hear me say  
Seen a shooting star tonight slip away. 

*** * ***

**The Cranberries** (In custody, Bruce accepts that what Clint told him was the truth. He's not an Avenger. He knows he'll never be friends or lovers with Clint, but Clint will always be special to him.) 

_No Need to Argue_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEaxoSMUgXI)

There's no need to argue anymore.  
I gave all I could, but it left me so sore.  
And the thing that makes me mad,  
Is the one thing that I had, 

I knew, I knew,  
I'd lose you.  
You'll always be special to me,  
Special to me, to me. 

And I remember all the things we once shared,  
Watching T.V. movies on the living room armchair.  
But they say it will work out fine.  
Was it all a waste of time. 

'Cause I knew, I knew,  
I'd lose you.  
You'll always be special to me,  
Special to me, to me. 

Will I forget in time, ah,  
You said I was on your mind?  
There's no need to argue,  
No need to argue anymore.  
There's no need to argue anymore. 

Ouuu, ouuu, ouuuu...  
Special. 

*** * ***

**City and Colour** (Bruce makes a decision to let Hulk have their body all the time) 

_Against The Grain"_ [music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1zo0EFOxxo)

You need not to climb mountaintops,  
You need not to cross the sea,  
You need not to find a cure for everything that makes you weak.  
You need not to reach for the stars when life becomes so dark,  
And when the wind does blow against the grain,  
You must follow your heart,  
You must follow your heart. 

When all your friends have come and gone,  
And the sun no longer shines,  
And the happiness for which you long is washed away like an ocean's tide,  
When all the hard times outweigh the good,  
And all your words are misunderstood,  
When the day seems lost from the start  
You must follow your heart,  
You must follow your heart. 

If you feel you've paid the price,  
And your wounds should cease to heal  
And everything you love in life spins like a winding wheel.  
If you should wake to find you're abandoned,  
And the road you've traveled  
leads to a dead-end  
When death creeps in to play it's part,  
You must follow your heart,  
You must follow your heart. 

*** * ***

**Mama Cass** (Bruce thinks he's dreamed up Clint and his kisses as he gets weaker in the cave.) 

_Dream a Little Dream of Me_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIbHPpz7HSI)

Stars shining bright above you;  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me. 

Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me. 

Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this... 

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me. 

Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this... 

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me. 

*** * ***

**Arvo Part (composer) Dennis Davis,  
S. Stuttgart** (Bruce shares his memories with Clint as he begins to die) 

_Cantus in Memory of Benjamin Britten_ [Music link (youtube video)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRZLxxR23K4)

Instrumental 

*** * ***

**Eva Cassidy** (Bruce after the coma) 

_American Tune_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyOSLgMZmp4)

Many's the time I've been mistaken  
And many times confused  
Many's the time I've been forsaken  
And certainly abused  
But it's all right, it's all right  
You can't be forever blessed  
When I think of another working day  
I've just got to get some rest  
I've got to get some rest 

I don't know a soul who's not been battered  
Don't have a friend who feels at ease  
Don't know a dream that's not been shattered  
Or driven to its knees  
Oh but it's all right, it's all right  
We've lived so well so long  
And when I think of the road we've travelled on  
So far away from home  
So far away from home 

And I dreamed I was dying  
I dreamed that my soul rose unexpectedly  
And looking back down at me  
Smiled reassuringly  
And I dreamed I was flying  
And high up above my eyes could clearly see  
The Statue of Liberty  
Sailing away to sea  
In a dream I was flying 

We come on the ship they call the Mayflower  
We come on the ship that sailed the moon  
We come in the age's most uncertain hour  
And we sing an American tune  
Oh but it's all right, it's all right  
You can't be forever blessed  
And when I think of another working day  
I've just got to get some rest  
I've got to get some rest, 

*** * ***

**Eisley** (Clint wants Bruce to let him in, let Clint care about him.) 

_I Could Be There For You_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUCvDuDohFc)

Ring ring ring ring, where are you hiding?  
Ring ring ring ring, where are you hiding?  
Would you open your door?  
Oh, would you open your door? 

I could be there for you  
Oh, I could be there for you  
I could be there for you  
I could be there for you, oh 

You're part mystery  
And partly drawn, drawn to all things breathing  
So ring ring ring ring, keep on breathing  
Ring ring ring ring, keep on believing  
If you open your door, oh  
Would you open your door? 

I could be there for you  
Oh, I could be there for you  
I could be there for you  
I will be there for you, oh 

Could someone please walk through with me?  
I've got nothing to hide, nowhere to be  
Why do we have to come through here  
'Cause nothing leads me to you 

'Cause you are not what you seem  
You're always looking out for me  
You are nothing what you seem  
You're always looking out for me 

You'll never contemplate that I am near  
And help goes unseen  
You're the cave admitting who you choose  
And I could be there for you 

*** * ***

**Eva Cassidy** (Clint has always seen through Bruce) 

_True Colors_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Hhu1l36eTE)

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness there inside you  
Can make you feel so small 

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
See your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow 

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laugh  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there 

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
See your true colors  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow 

Ohhhh  
I can't remember when I last saw you laugh  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there 

*** * ***

**The Beatles** (Clint's chasing after Bruce) 

_Hello, Goodbye_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25rXDOQ90tU)

You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello 

I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye 

*** * ***

**Mumford and Sons** (Clint woos Bruce) 

_Lover of the Light_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzZ0OIjHbUI)

I had done wrong  
You build your tower  
But call me home  
And I will build a throne  
And wash my eyes out never again 

But love the one you hold  
And I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light 

With skin too tight  
And eyes like marbles  
You spin me high  
So watch me as I glide  
Before I tumble homeward, homeward 

I know I tried  
I was not stable  
And flawed by pride  
I miss my sanguine eyes  
So hold my hands up — breathe in and breathe out 

So love the one you hold  
And I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light 

And in the middle of the night  
I may watch you go  
There'll be no value in the strength  
Of walls that I have grown  
There'll be no comfort in the shade  
Of the shadows thrown  
You may not trust the promises  
Of the change I'll show  
But I'd be yours if you'd be mine 

*** * ***

**The Beatles** (Clint talks to Bruce about becoming lovers.) 

_We Can Work It Out_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNfuTDbdKoY)

Try to see it my way  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone  
We can work it out  
We can work it out 

Think of what you're saying  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright  
Think of what I'm saying  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night  
We can work it out  
We can work it out 

Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend  
I have always thought that it's a crime  
So I will ask you once again 

Try to see it my way  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long  
We can work it out  
We can work it out 

*** * ***

**The Beatles** (Clint to Bruce) 

_Love Me Do_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed_2W_KO_zI)

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do 

Someone to love  
Somebody new  
Someone to love  
Someone like you 

*** * ***

**Fishtank Ensemble** (Bruce's got it bad for Clint) 

_Fever_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS9j7HL8WOg)

You give me fever  
In the morning  
You give me fever  
In the evening  
Fever when you hold me tight 

Never knew how much I loved you  
Never knew how much I cared  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a feeling that's so hard to bear 

You give me fever  
You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
You give me fever  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night 

The sun lights up the daytime  
The moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And I know you're gonna treat me right 

*** * ***

**Sarah Mclachlan** (Bruce lets himself experience emotions as he and Clint continue to be lovers) 

_Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ [Music link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHasG0y158Q)

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
upstream or down without a thought  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Peace in the struggle  
to find peace  
comfort on the way  
to comfort  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love... 

*** * ***

**Bob Dylan** (Bruce and Clint together) 

_You ain't Goin' Nowhere_ [Music link to Counting Crows and Hootie and the Blowfish](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YkJ4HBfHv8)

Clouds so swift  
Rain won't lift  
Gate won't close  
Railings froze  
Get your mind of wintertime  
You ain't goin' nowhere  
Whoo-ee ride me high  
Tomorrow's the day  
My bride's gonna come  
Oh, oh, are we gonna fly  
Down in the easy chair ! 

I don't care  
How many letters  
they sent  
Morning came and morning went  
Pick up your money  
And pack up your tent  
You ain't goin' nowhere  
Whoo-ee ride me high  
Tomorrow's the day  
My bride's gonna come  
Oh, oh, are we gonna fly  
Down in the easy chair !

*


End file.
